Justice League: Legends
by jakstheGiganotosaur
Summary: The League are faced with a crisis when Aria, a Dragon girl, tells them that her home planet Ark is being taken over. However, as the Justice League come to help, they soon find that this is a universal crisis and the only way to save it is through this girl's past.
1. Aria Yuki The Dragon Girl

Chapter 1: Aria Yuki The Dragon Girl

On the other side of the galaxy, was another solar system. Home of Planet Ark. Night fell over the city of Sorjj. The humanoid Dragons lived in this world. Three miles from the city, was an ancient temple. Home of the Dragons' most sacred treasure. A red gem, called Aura. The Temple fell silent. Until the doors slammed open.

"Dad, I'm back!" Shouted a green Dragon girl, named Aria Yuki. Her father, Yaar, who was meditating in silence, got annoyed. "Silence, Aria! Have you no respect for this place?" Aria brought her voice down. "I do. But you get stuck in those meditation moments for so long it's usually impossible to break them."

"If you want my attention there are other ways. Did you get what I asked?" Aria nodded. She set down her bag of stuff and opened it. She brought out two crowns and gave one to her father. He put her's on, and then proceeded to put his on. Aria sat next to her father. They closed their eyes.

"Will you recite our Planet history, Aria?"

"Dragons have ruled Ark for millions of years. Our advanced technology allowed us to seek out other worlds, and unite in friendship. This became the Interplanetary Alliance of Ark. We have been known to be unconquerable, undefeatable. This became a favor to power hungry warlords from other worlds. Joining other worlds to defeat them, we became the greatest ally of other worlds. But where does our power come from? All power of the Dragons comes from the world of Ark itself. It provides shards of power. The greatest of these shards is called Aura, the oldest shard of our planet."

"Open your mind, Aria. Feel Aura's power flow through you." Aria put her fist on the ground and clenched it. She felt the aura of the shard empower her. "I feel it father. Our power are now one."

She then opened her eyes. "Okay, training's over." Yaar rolled his eyes. She headed for the t.v. and turned it on. Just then the temple shook, lights flickering. "Dad? What's..."

"Aria, get outside." They both headed outside. They saw the city was under attack. "Dad?" Her father knew who it was. "Sckull."

They headed for the garage. One pod was inside. "Aria, get inside. Get as far away from here as you can." Aria shook her head. "I'm not leaving you."

"If you don't-" The temple shook again as ships outside fired upon it. "Go. Now!" Aria got inside the pod and started it up. Her father headed outside. The pod got out as the temple fell into ruins. A ship landed in front of him. A black suited Dragon walked up to him.

"Hello, my old Master." Yaar glared at him. "You are not welcome here anymore, Sckull."

"You know why I'm here. Aura is going to belong to the Saviors. You will hand it over."

"I would rather die." Yaar threw his fist at him, but Sckull caught it. "You've taught me well, old Master." A soldier fired a taser on him and knocked him out. "Take him on board. We'll get all the answers out of him."

Aria's ship sailed across the galaxy. It headed for a blue planet. Planet Earth.

To Be Continued...


	2. The Red Rock

Chapter 2: The Red Rock

Nepal  
A truck pulled out of a parking lot and headed out onto the street. Motorcycles joined it. It followed Police cars and a big van. The motorcycle people fired their machine guns at the Police cars, taking them down. The truck rammed into the side of the van, stopping it. Bystanders panicked. The motorcycle men opened up the back doors of the van. They moved out of the way for their boss, Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke. He went inside. There was a container, and in it was a red gem. "Pack it up, now."

The vehicles took off. Just then, from out of nowhere, the Batmobile appeared onto the street. Some of the Motorcycles got on the side of it, ramming into it. The Batmobile stopped in the middle of the street and caused them to ram into each other. It continued the pursuit. Other Motorcycles appeared behind him, opening fire. The Batmobile fired grenades from the back, hitting the Motorcycles and destroying them. The van broke off from the road and the truck swerved to face the Batmobile. The driver and the passenger opened fire with machine guns at the Batmobile. Neither vehicles stopped. Then, before they could crash into each other, the truck was thrown into the air and landed on it's top. Someone had gotten in between them. It was Wonder Woman, extending her shield. The Batmobile stopped. Batman got out.

"I knew what I was doing." He said. "You're welcome, as usual." Said Diana. The Gunman surrounded them. Batman and Wonder Woman faced back to back. "I assume your suit is bulletproof at the moment." Asked Diana. "Don't worry about me." Said Batman.

Suddenly, in a flash their guns disappeared and they were knocked out. The Flash came just in time. "You're letting the other guy get away, you know."

"You can catch him in time. We'll follow." Said Batman. Wonder Woman was on alert. "Look Out!" She shielded both of them with her shield. An explosion hit her shield. A heavily suited man carrying grenades fired on them again. "You guys go. I'll cover you. Said Diana. Flash took off and Batman got in the Batmobile. Wonder Woman pulled out her sword. The grenade man grabbed a sharp pole. "Do you really want to do this? Asked Diana. The grenade man swirled the pole and thrusted it at Wonder Woman. She blocked it with her shield. She swung her sword just as the grenade man swung his weapon. They repeated hitting weapons until Wonder Woman's sword broke the pole. The grenade man threw punches at Wonder Woman but kept missing. He fired another grenade, but Wonder Woman grabbed it and threw it up in the air as high as she could. Then she punched through the suit, disabling it. The grenade man went flying.

Deathstroke drove the van through a busy street, knocking over other cars. Flash managed to get the car out of the street and ripped the wheels off. The Batmobile pulled over. Batman got out. "Good work, Flash." Looks like Slade has nowhere else to go."

Deathstroke broke though the driver door and faced Batman. "You think you know what you're dealing with, don't you. Well you don't. And you never will."

"I was about to say the same thing to you." Said Batman. Deathstroke pulled out his sword and charged at Batman. Batman then charged at Deathstroke. He swung his sword at Batman, but he blocked it with his arms. He swung again, and again it got blocked. Batman threw a punch at his head, but he swung again and Batman blocked it with both arms. He knocked the sword out of his hands and kicked Deathstroke. He got back up, pulling out a knife and swung it at Batman repeatedly. Batman blocked it and twisted his arm. Deathstroke pulled himself closer to Batman and threw the knife into his other hand, thrusting it forward. Batman quickly let go and swung punches at Deathstroke. He grabbed the knife and thrusted it into the ground. Deathstroke pulled a gun.

"I worked hard to get here. You think I'm gonna give it all up now? Like I said, you don't know what you're messing with." Batman believe he was bluffing. "That gun isn't going to go through this suit. I recommend you drop it now."

"Then I shall put it where it will do the most damage." Said Deathstroke. Before he could pull the trigger, two red lasers broke the gun. Batman knocked him out. "Better luck next time, Slade." He looked on to see that Superman had helped him. "How many times do people have to help me before they realize I don't need it." Asked Batman. Superman smiled. "Until you admit you need it."

Batman looked into the van and saw the canister with the red gem. He looked at it. "What's that?" Asked Flash. "I'll look into it when I get back to Gotham."

Daily Planet, Metropolis  
"My story's trash. Leads don't ad up. Nobody is really talking. Now what to do?" Lois Lane had been working on the story of how a Metropolis Science Institute shut down a month ago. However, nobody really cared to share anything with her or the Police. "They're hiding something." Clark Kent couldn't help but smile at her. He walked over to her. "Working overtime, I think." Lois rolled her eyes. "I know what it is, Smallville. What I need is someone who isn't afraid to talk."

"If you want, I could take over it for you, get it off your back." Lois sighed. "No, Clark, it's fine. I'll figure something out." She turned to him. "And if you're so worried, I haven't forgotten our date tonight."

"Well, I was being honest." Said Clark.

"I know."

Gotham City  
Bruce Wayne couldn't help but keep looking at the red gem. His Butler, Alfred, approached him. "Sir, if you're taking in interest in gems, I know a room we could transform into a Museum."

"I don't know what it is, Alfred. The mineral composition isn't anything from Earth's. It's not a form of Kryptonite, either. Red doesn't seem to be it's natural color either. I'm sure Green Lantern would know what it is in his vast knowledge of space."

"Maybe you should enlist in the corps." Insisted Alfred. "What I want to know." Said Bruce Wayne. "Is if it's never been discovered before, how did Slade Wilson get his hands on it? Not to mention he seemed to know a lot about it."

Central City  
Barry Allen got home from work. He flipped on the light switch. But before he could make himself comfortable, he noticed a streak of light falling from the sky. It landed on the outskirts of the city. He quickly took off towards the area. He found the crash site. A pod  
laid on the ground. He headed over to it. It opened up. He saw Aria knocked out. She slightly opened her eyes. "Where am I? Who... are you?"

"I'm Barry. You're on Earth. Do you know where that is?" Aria didn't respond. "Where's... Ark?"

"Don't worry, I'll help you get back home." Aria cracked a weak smile. "Thank you. Barry." Her eyes closed. He helped her out of the pod. "I better contact the league." He picked her up in his arms and headed out.

To Be Continued...


	3. Aria Meets The League

Chapter 3: Aria Meets The League

JL HQ

Aria, still asleep, laid on a bed. Everyone circled around her. "Where did you find her, Barry?" Asked Superman. Barry shrugged. "Just outside Central City. I thought we could help her."

Everyone was quiet. "Did she say anything to you?" Asked Arthur Curry, A.K.A. Aquaman. "Yeah. She seemed confused about where she was. Said something about a Planet called Ark. Do any of you know where that is?" Everyone shook their heads.

Aria started opening her eyes. "She's waking up." Said Barry. "Good. We need her to talk." Said Batman. She sat up straight. Then she noticed everyone surrounding her. "Ah! Who are you all? Where am I? Where's Ark?"

"Calm down, miss. Let us explain." Said Superman. Aria calmed down. "Where am I?" Superman smiled. "You are at the Justice League Headquarters, just on the outskirts of planet Earth. And we are the Justice League."

"Yeah, you could say that we save the universe every now and then." Said Barry. Aria smiles. "Nice to meet you all. Do you know of a Planet called Ark?" Everyone was silent. "I'm afraid not." Said Superman. Aria looked away.

"How did you get to Earth?" Asked Diana. "My home is at war with itself." Said Aria. "A group called the Saviors has overthrown our leaders. I was evacuated from the chaos, and my pod ended up on your world."

They all huddled. "Green Lantern." Said Arthur. "Have you ever had anybody in the Corps from this Ark Planet?" Green Lantern shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Her kind is a stranger to all of ours."

"What we do know is that her world is in danger." Said Superman. "I think we should help her."

"Clark." Said Batman. "We don't even know where her world is."

"But she does." Said Barry. "The girl has been through a lot." Said Diana. "I think we should leave her be for now." Everyone nodded. "Excuse me?" They all turned to her. "I hope this isn't a problem or anything."

"Oh, not at all." Said Superman. "Just take it easy. You've been through a lot."

They left her alone. A moment later, Batman walked into her room. "Sorry to bother you now, but I had a few unanswered questions."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll answer the best I can."

"A few days ago, a red gem was taken and shifted to Nepal. Sometime later, you came into contact with Earth. So..." He held up the gem. "Do you know what this is?" Aria's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?"

"From a contributor. What do you know about it?"

"It's a gem from my world. But it won't work for you. It doesn't work on anybody but someone from my race. It powers my race, it's what gives us our powers."

"But it didn't arrive with you. How did it get here on our world?" Aria shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, Slade wouldn't have been able to use it. But it's still a good thing we grabbed it from him. We can continue this later. Thank you for your answers." He headed out. Barry Allen entered the room.

"You're pretty lucky. Batman doesn't say thank you to nearly anybody. You're off to a good start." Aria smiled. "I never got to thank you for helping me. It was very nice of you." Barry blushed. "Well, I'm a superhero. It's what I do."

"Oh, is that the only reason? I'm sure there's more behind it." Said Aria. "Isn't there always?" Asked Barry. Aria giggled. "So I'm curious, what's with the outfits? Is it all because you're superheroes?"

"Uh huh."

"And what's your superpower?"

"Thirsty?"

"Yeah."

In a split second, Barry gets her a glass of water with ice. "Ooh. You're fast." Said Aria, impressed.

"You're very modest." Said Barry.

Meanwhile, the rest of the league are discussing with each other. "The gem is from Aria's world." Said Batman. "She says they give her people power. She also says it can't power any other life form but her's. However, she doesn't know anything about this particular gem or how it got to Earth."

"We need her here to talk more. Maybe there's something she's not telling us." Said Cyborg. "She seems to trust us okay." Said Diana.

"I'll keep looking into the gem. See if there's any more leads." Said Batman.

To Be Continued...


	4. Barry And Aria's First Date

Chapter 4: Barry and Aria's First Date.

Zaar woke up strapped in a chair. Sckull sat across from him. "Uncomfortable? It'll stay that way until you provide us with answers. Answers we need. First one, Aura has a sister. A sister not settled within the planet anymore. Where is it?"

"I'm not telling you, Sckull."

"Second, your daughter is being trained to be your replacement. It's clear she has gone after it. Where did she go?"

"I am never telling you." Sckull was silent. "Fine. Don't tell me." Then he leaned closer to Zaar. "Just tell me a little." Zaar didn't say anything for a while. "They're somewhere you don't know anything about." Sckull got up. "Thank you for your cooperation. You have told me everything I needed to know."

He left the room. His general was waiting outside for him. "They're both outside our solar system. Have all parties search nearby solar systems."

"We will find them, sir." Said his General. "No. You're not gonna just find them. You're gonna take them. Reclaim them. We must have them. The Saviors depend on those gems."

"You will not be disappointed, sir."

Aria went to the kitchen. She wandered around looking at all the stuff. She opened the fridge and saw different foods she's never seen before. She saw a hot drink on the table. She went to inspect it. She picked it up by the handle.

"They call it coffee." Aria quickly set it down and turned around. Diana Prince was standing at the doorway. "I wasn't drinking it." Diana chuckled. "I know. I believe it's Green Arrow's. Like he really needs it."

"You know, I'm surprised we have never been in contact before." Said Aria. "It's a surprise to me too. Especially since you can't find something to eat. Don't worry, the food is harmless."

"I'm curious, what's your name? I've met Barry already. He told me that they called you Wonder Woman."

"As often as occasion will permit, that is what they call me. But you can just call me Diana." Aria giggled. "I like that name, it's pretty. So where do you originate from?"

"It's a place called Themyscira. It's home to the Amazons. You might like it there, it's a pretty place. Despite it being a home of warriors."

Aria pulled out a fruit. "What's this?" She asked. "They're called apples. Try one." Aria stared down at it, and took a bite out of it. "It's wet inside."

"Don't you have fruit on your world?" Asked Diana. "No. We have Uiops, but they're wet on the outside."

"You're going to love a lot of what Earth has to offer." Said Diana.

Bruce Wayne was looking on the Justice League super computer. He pulled up all known files on Slade Wilson. Everything about it was stuff he already knew. However a file came up, calling it WIN FOR NOW. "Hm." He clicked on the file. He looked through it until he found a picture of the gem Slade had. He continued looking through it until he found something referring to Gene Labs. "Gene Kirby."

Aria went back to her room. She looked out her window, getting a view of Earth. There was a knock on her door. Come in!" It was Barry. "Oh, hi Barry. What's up?" Barry scratched the back of his head. "Hi, Aria. I was just curious. Have you... well do you... want to... I don't know. Do something?"

"Are you... are you asking..." Said Aria surprised. "No." Said Superman, appearing at the door. "He is certainly not. Barry, mind if I have a word with you?"

He and Barry left the room. "What are you doing? You can't just take her back to where you found her. You know what humans think of people from other worlds."

"I'll keep her hidden. I've got my hoodie she can use." Superman shook his head. "I'm sorry, Barry. But we need her here for now. I mean it, Barry." Barry sighed. "I understand." Superman nodded. "I hope so."

Bruce Wayne returned to Wayne Manor. "Welcome home, sir." Said Alfred as Bruce came inside. "Have you found what you were looking for?" They headed to the Bat Cave. "We are one step closer to finding out." Said Bruce. "I happened to find out that the gem was found by Gene Kirby, who as we both know, was a top Scientist working for Ra Al Ghoul's."

"How did Slade Wilson get his hands on it?" Asked Alfred. "I think we should ask them that. By paying them a visit." Just then a call on his monitor pulled up. It was Superman. "What is it, Clark? I'm busy."

"I know that, but the girl is not here. She's on Earth. And so is Barry Allen." Bruce was silent. "I'm on it." Bruce ended the call and headed out. "What girl is he talking about, sir?"

"We found a dragon girl who comes from the same world as the gem. Barry is going to be the end of us." Alfred raised an eyebrow. "A furry, sir?"

Barry and Aria arrived at his apartment. Aria had the hood on so nobody could see her. "Well, here we are. It's not much, but its my place." Aria smiled. "Nice little cozy place. I lived in a much larger place, but I'm not gonna put your place down, I like it." There was a knock on the door. Aria looked worried. "Who's that?!"

"Just Pizza delivery." Said Barry. "What's Pizza?" Barry grinned in excitement. "You'll soon find out." He opened the door. After he payed the money he closed the door and brought in the pizza. He opened up the box. Aria took a sniff. "Oh, it's food. Smells good. Let's see if it's worth it." She grabbed a slice and took a bite. Suddenly her eyes turned to hearts. She excitedly scarfed down one slice after another. Barry laughed. Aria realized what she was doing and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Sorry."

"No no, it's cute. I've never seen anyone love Pizza that much. Looks like the Ninja Turtles have a run for their money."

Sometime later, they walked out on the street side by side. "Well, thank you, Barry. I had a wonderful time." Said Aria. "My pleasure, Aria. I couldn't stand to see you locked up. The League mean well, but they're not perfect."

"You know. You should come visit Ark whenever you get the chance and when the war ends. You'd like it, the landscapes are a lot like Earth's."

"I'd love to sometime. You know, I'm surprised no one has noticed you."

"Really? Because my tail's been sticking out the whole time." Barry froze. "What?" Just then, a light shone on them. It was a Savior Warscout. "Aria, go hide. I'll handle this." Aria took off. The laser fired on Barry. He changed into his costume and ran up a building and jumped off it and punched the gun. Three Savior soldiers came out. Flash charged and threw a punch at a soldier, but the soldier caught it with his hand. Flash was frozen with amazement. "We're Dragons." Said the soldier. "We're that good." He punched Flash's stomach and sent him crashing into the building. They took off after Aria. Flash got back up and increased the speed of his run and charged at the Dragons, knocking them out. The Warscout opened fire on Flash. He dodged the shots. Just then, two bombs were attached to each side of the ship. It blew up and fell to the ground. It came from the Batmobile.

Just then, more Savior Warscouts arrived. The Batmobile took off with the ships following it. They opened fire on the Batmobile. Green Lantern charged in front of them. The ships fired at him. He summoned a shield to block the shots. Then he summoned a sword that lit on fire. He swung the sword and a swing of fire split the ships apart. Then more Warscouts arrived Green Lantern took a few out. The rest of the Justice League arrived, destroying the Warships. but one hit the Batmobile. It swerved and crashed into a building. As the ship was about to open fire again, Aria got in front of the Batmobile. She was covered in red energy. She unleashed a stream of fire onto the Warscout. She flew up and ran into the ship, knocking it out of the sky. Then the same ship that kidnapped Aria's father arrived. Cyborg tried to attack it but it had a force field surrounding it.

The doors opened up and out stepped Sckull. The League regrouped and covered Aria. "I believe that one is mine." Said Sckull. "The girl is staying with us." Said Superman. "I don't think you understand. Aria is working for the enemy. We have no quarrel with your kind."

"I think we have the proof that you are that enemy." Said Flash. "You were protecting the agent of the enemy, that's why we proceeded to attack you." Said Sckull "We need not fight. We work for the Leaders of our world. She was sent to unite worlds against our righteous leaders."

"He's lying. He works for no one." Said Aria. "He only works for himself."

"Don't worry." Said Diana. "We believe you."

"We'll discuss this some other time. If you won't hand over the agent, then I'm afraid we have to be enemies."

"If I may." Said Aquaman. "Why don't we discuss with your leaders. Why don't we see what they have to say. Aria won't be there, you won't be there. Just them and us. Then we'll find out who is telling the truth." Sckull grinned. "As you wish. We will leave your world now." Sckull headed back to the ship. "Sir, they will find out for sure." Said his general. "Gorq. My friend. They have fallen into our hands. Once they meet the Kamik, they will die."

To Be Continued...


	5. Getting Secrets

Chapter 5: Getting Secrets

The League watched as the Savior Spaceships took off. Barry sighed. "I'm so glad you guys came when you did. Otherwise-" Barry was cut off with Superman slamming his fist against a building Barry had his back to. "Or not."

"What's wrong with you?! "Shouted Superman." You were suppose to leave her there. Are you trying to get people killed? Answer me!"

"No! No, I wasn't, I was just... we can't just leave her locked up forever. Why can't we just go to her world and help her kind?"

"We will. But not until we get some answers."

"Screw this! While we wait to get answers, her people suffer more and more. Is that what you want?"

"Um, guys?" Said Aria. "You do know I'm here, right?"

"Yeah, Sups... why don't you tell Aria why we won't save her world?" Superman turned to her. "Aria, I'm sorry about all of this. But we need to know why they just came here. Why you came here."

"Superman." Said Barry. "Didn't it ever ever occur to you that there is no reason? That maybe it's just a coincidence?"

"Perhaps I can help." Said Batman. "Ever since finding the Red gem, things have been happening the way they have. If I can find out how it got here, maybe things will start to make more sense. I could have Aria come along if she's willing to help."

"Oh, sure. Listen Barry, I appreciate what you did. But I think you're right, it's time we get back to work."

"Fine. Have it your way." Barry took off. "Hey Barry, wait!" Shouted Aria. "Let him go." Said Superman.

Batman and Aria got in the Batmobile. They headed straight for Metropolis. "I hate to say this," Said Aria. "But are we there yet?"

"As a matter of fact, we are." They stopped at the recently shut down Metropolis Science Institute. "What's this?" Asked Aria. "The place we'll find the answers." Said Batman. They got out. "Here's the plan. Take this and wait for me on the roof. I'll go inside and hack onto the computers. Maybe they'll provide the answers we'll need."

"Okay. Just let me know if anything goes wrong."

"I don't think that'll be necessary." He went inside. It was dark inside. He continued on. A light shown on him. Ninjas surrounded him. He was ready to fight. "Stand down." Said a female voice. From out of the dark, Talia Al Ghul appeared. Batman let his guard down a little. "Talia."

"Nice to see you too, Bruce. What can I do for you?"

"What are you doing here? And since when was a Science Institute of any concern to Ra's pawns?" Talia smiled. "You're not here for that, are you Bruce?"

"No. I'm not. I'm here to learn about a red rock. Gene Labs was bought by the Metropolis Science Institute years ago. Suddenly it shut down. Why?" Talia ordered her ninjas to disappear. "Gene Kirby found the rock not far from the city. My father wanted to know of it's properties. He took over the Institute, to learn what it was. Gene sold it to Slade Wilson, and the Institute had to shut down."

"Where's Gene then?" Talia was quiet. "He was of no use to anyone. Not even himself." Batman was quiet. "Then I guess my questions have been asked." He turned to leave.

"Do you have the gem?" Asked Talia. Batman stopped. "It's safe."

"Then you know where it is. I ask you to hand it over."

"It doesn't work on humans. In fact, it won't work on anything in this world."

"I repeat, hand it over." The ninjas appeared again. "Talia," Said Batman. "I need you to believe me."

"We rarely ever get to see each other, you know. Come back to me. Maybe then I'll believe you." Batman looked around. "Talia... not yet." Talia narrowed her eyes. "Kill him then."

The ninjas jumped, but then flames surrounded him. Aria dived down and swooped him up. "Don't worry, I gotcha." She headed to the Batmobile. They got in and the Vehicle took off.

"I believe I said I didn't need help." Said Batman as he drove. Aria smiled. "You're welcome."

"I didn't say thank you."

"I know."

They arrived at the Justice League headquarters. Superman approached Aria. "Aria... I've been doing some thinking. Barry's right, we can't wait around any longer while so many lives need help. We're going to help."

The Justice League gathered around at a table. "Aria will lead us to her planet and her people." Said Superman. "The planet will be expecting us. It could be a trap, but it will prove whose on whose side. Aria, what do you know about Sckull?"

"He's a great military strategist. And has a very smart mind. He makes you think you're getting what you want when he plans to lead you away from the light. He'll you anything to make you lose sight of the right thing before killing you in the end."

"I've handled worse." Said Batman.

"When we talk to the leaders, we take care of the Saviors and save Ark." Said Superman. "Let's go."

Everyone geared up and headed to their ships. "Aria," Said Superman. "Lead the way." Aria nodded. "Roger that. Heading out now."

Aria's ship headed off into the stars. The rest of the league followed.

To Be Continued...


	6. Battle For Ark

Chapter 6: Battle For Ark

The Justice League arrived at the outskirts of the hall of the capital. The Dragon guards met with them. "We're here to speak with your leaders." Said Superman. "We are the Justice League of Earth and we're here to help your world against the Saviors." The guards led them into the building. They went down the hallway with statues of past leaders. "Hey Aria?" Asked Barry. "Any chance that these people might be on their guard a little. I mean, If they don't know who we are, they might at least threaten us. That's how it's usually done."

"I wouldn't be surprised. We've known about life on other planets for centuries. But true, this is a rare occasion."

They entered the room of leadership. But they saw dead people lying everywhere. The guards locked them in. Barry banged on the door. "Hey, what's the deal? Open up!"

"This was all a trap!" Shouted Batman. "Sckull set us up!" Then Superman's super hearing picked up a noise. "Everyone, get down!" The building blew up.

From out of the ruble, Superman and Aria emerged. And so did everyone else. A Savior Battleship hovered above them. Ships departed from the larger one and fired on them. Superman charged at them, and so did Wonder Woman and Green Lantern. They destroyed ship by ship.

"They've engaged us, sir." Said General Gorg. Sckull grinned. "Good. They've fallen right into our hands." Superman took out a few ships. He broke into the bridge of the larger ship. "Sckull! I'm not going to let you ruin every life in the galaxy. This ends now."

"I don't know. It could end one way, it could end the other. Let's find out which way it will go." Just then, something grabbed Superman's head and slammed it to the ground. It threw him. It was... "Doomsday?"

"So you have met. Good, I was wondering if I picked the right creature for your death personally." Said Sckull.

"He won't work for you." Said Superman. "Actually, he'll do anything I say. It's simple, all he does is destroy, so I give him something to destroy. Sure he could turn on me, but there's a big difference between could and would. Destroy Superman." Doomsday grabbed Superman and threw him outside the ship. He jumped out of the ship. Doomsday smacked Superman into the ground. As he threw a punch, Superman grabbed his fist and smacked him, sending him flying.

Wonder Woman was destroying some ships with her lasso when one shot her down. She hit the ground. The surrounding Ships were about to open fire on her, when suddenly Aria came in using her breath to fire an energy beam to destroy the ships. Aria helped her up.

"You're good." Aria blushed. Then she saw Superman fighting Doomsday. He took a few hits from Supes before grabbing Superman's head. He squeezed, but then got hit in the back by Aria's beam. He let go. "Aria, don't. It's too dangerous."

"Please, this guy's a pushover." Doomsday punched her in the face, sending her flying. She charged. Their fists clashed. Aria grabbed Doomsday's arm and flipped him over, hitting his stomach with her elbow. He got up but Aria extended her claws and slashed all over him. He quickly recovered. He grabbed Aria and slammed her to the ground. He beat her repeatedly until Superman arrived and slammed against Doomsday. He helped Aria up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was winning, you know." Doomsday came back. "This time we'll do it together." Superman and Aria charged at Doomsday. They both fought him, delivering hits while Doomsday did the same. Superman flew up grabbing Doomsday, and Aria got above them. She fired her energy beam at Doomsday and decapitated his head. Superman threw him into space. They regrouped.

"I'll go look for my dad. Sckull still has him." Said Aria.

"Aria." Batman handed her the red gem he acquired from Earth. "You'll need it now more than ever." Aria nodded. She flew towards the ship. She got inside. She browsed through the hallways until she found the prisoner block. She broke in and found her father Zaar. She freed him. "Aria?"

"Father, we have to go now."

"You must leave me. They'll kill both of us."

"That's why I won't leave you. Come on." They made their way through the halls. "How did you get here?" Asked Zaar. "I got help from some friends. We have to get you to the escape pods. We're going to defeat the Saviors."

"Aria wait. There's something I must tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm so sorry I had to keep this a secret from you. But you can't defeat the Saviors. Their lives are connected to the Gems."

"All Dragon lives are connected to the gems."

"But the Saviors have bonded the gem to their souls. To defeat them, you must use the gem that they bonded with. Which gem I tried hiding from them. A gem I used to destroy your past." Aria's eyes widened.

"My past? Dad, what are you talking about? What did you do?"

"Aria... you were-" Then suddenly Zaar was impaled. He fell to the ground. Sckull was behind them. "I got everything I needed from him."

"Dad?" Aria got up, angry. "You're dead, Sckull."

"You can't kill me."

"I have this. You're life is fused with it." She pulled out the Gem. "The Sister Gem." Said Sckull. Did your daddy tell you about what secrets it holds? Did he tell you about your memories?"

"What memories?"

"Your father said that he used it to destroy your past. It took your memories. But there was something else it took from you. If you want to destroy me, you will need to connect with your memories." Aria looked at the Sister Gem. "I know you're planning something. I feel just fine, even if I don't have my memories. Besides, I remember them just fine."

"Then I guess you have nothing to fear." Aria thought for a moment. Then gave in. Her mind and the Gem became one. Her past was returning to her. They all came back to her. The source ended. Aria's face was blank. "No... no, it can't be true. No... no!"

"Yet it is true. You remember now. Everything is back in your memories." Aria fell to her knees. "Dad... why didn't you tell me?"

"Good. You're too depressed to fight." Sckull punched her, sending her flying. Sckull repeatedly attacked her. Aria was soon too weak to fight.

"Sometimes I amaze myself. You are going to die, girl. You can't be of service to me, so death awaits you." Just then, Superman broke in. "I wouldn't if I were you."

"You're right. I'll make you too weak to fight so you'll be too helpless to protect this girl."

"I don't think you've met the likes of me before. I don't break easily." Sckull and Superman charged. They fought each other, trading blows and punches. Aria got up and headed for the control room. The power source of the ship was still in one piece. Aria destroyed it, causing the ship to crash. Sckull and Superman's fight came to a halt as they fled the ship. Aria flew out, weak as she was. It blew up.

The League regrouped. The Dragon citizens surrounded them. They cheered for them. They took the Saviors prisoner. That night, Aria burned her father at an alter. She then pulled out the Sister Gem. "Dad. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you do this?"

Sckull emerged from the dust. They saw the Justice League leave Ark. "Cheer all you want, Justice League. You haven't stopped me. I'll make sure of that."

Back at the Watchtower. The Justice League celebrated. Barry got a glass of punch for Aria. "Here, you'll love this. It's called juice. I like to called it health or Mana. It just sounds..." He noticed Aria was still moody. "Aria?"

"We haven't won. Sckull always comes back. His organization is fused with this Gem. I need everyone's attention."

Soon everyone listened to what Aria wanted to say. "Guys. Ark may be saved for now, but Sckull will come back. The Saviors can't be defeated unless this Gem is destroyed. And these Gems are not destroyable. You see, my father worked to protect the two most powerful of these Gems. Aura and the Sister Gem. He's only half as powerful now that the Saviors infused with the Sister Gem. With both... who knows. You see, to fuse with Aura, you need to get a partnership with its guardian. My father taught Sckull but he lost that knowledge. Now the only way to access Aura is through me. But the Saviors only recruit men. So... to prevent me from joining them... my father... turned me into a girl."

To Be Continued...


	7. Who Am I?

Chapter 7: Who Am I?

Aria didn't come out of her room in days. The league was beginning to get worried. Barry was about to knock, but he stopped before he could. He slowly opened the door and let himself in. Aria was sobbing into her pillow. Barry sat next to her and slowly put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't respond at first. Then she raised her head. "Oh. Hi Barry. Sorry, a guy shouldn't be-"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about that. It's okay, everybody needs a good cry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I feel horrible. This isn't my real body. I feel like a monster." Barry was surprised to hear that word and turned her head to him. "Listen to me. You have never been a monster. You will never be a monster. You can be anything you want to be. Don't worry, we'll help you find a way to change you back to your old self." Aria nodded. She smiled. "Thank you, Barry. You have always been a good friend to me."

"We're all your friends. I'll... let you have your alone time." He left the room, closing the door behind him. He looked out the window and saw Planet Earth. He knew that despite how beautiful it was, evil lived deep inside it. He wasn't going to let evil get a hold of Aria. He knew that she was really a guy, but he couldn't help but have feelings for her. A day later he went to go check up on her. He noticed a note on the door.

" _Dear reader, I cannot bring my burden among any of you. I have exiled myself to Earth, where I will be alone to commit my suicide. Then I will be free from this body."_

"I gotta tell everyone."

Aria ran through the woods as fast as she could go, trying to outrun the pain. But it stayed with her the whole time. She collapsed and cried. Then she felt someone helping her up. It was Superman.

"You're a long way from home, Aria. We know about the note. Killing someone, including yourself, doesn't solve the problem."

"But I'm not a woman, and yet I'm in a woman's body. And the only person who knew how to change me back was my father and he's dead. I have nothing to live for."

"That's not true. You have everything to live for. People care about you, you are the guardian of Aura and the sister gem. If Sckull gets his hands on it, who knows what he will conquer. I know what you need. Come with me."

They flew over to the Kent farm. Clark knocked on the door. Martha opened it up. "Hello, Clark? Who's your friend?"

They had dinner later that evening. "Every time someone from another world came to ours, they always wanted to rule it. You're a very good person, Aria. There need to be more people like you. You're sweet, and and a very happy person. I can't count the number of times Clark here met someone who wasn't."

"Batman had a hard time adjusting to the league when he joined. But he thought it best to stay with us for "emergency reasons." "

"All my memories of being happy. I didn't remember them as a guy. I never did. But now my conscious is back. I've always felt like a girl when I was turned into one... now I don't know if I ever want to change back."

"Whatever you want, Aria, as long as you have lasting happiness." Said Martha Kent. Aria smiled.

Barry was heading back to his house. He unlocked the door and went inside. He headed for his bedroom and saw Aria sitting on his bed. "Hello Barry. I've been waiting for you."

"Aria? I was worried about you, Superman said you were doing fine, but- how did you get in?"

"I opened a window from the outside. Come here." Barry sat next to her. "Are you feeling better?" Aria touched his face and leaned closer. "Aria... you're a guy..."

"Not anymore. Barry, make me a woman." She sat on his lap and kissed him. Barry kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. She pushed him down. They broke the kiss.

"Barry. You love me, don't you?" Barry nodded. "Of course." They kissed again. "I love you too..."

To Be Continued...


End file.
